1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to integrated circuit (IC) metrology and more particularly to the use of metrology systems and profile modeling to determine the profiles of IC structures.
2. Related Art
With the current drive towards smaller geometries of IC features, feature measurement is increasingly difficult as the size of the features become smaller. However, knowledge of the dimensions of gratings or structures is essential in order to determine if the dimensions of the features are within the acceptable ranges and if, for example, a particular fabrication process causes the sidewalls of the features to be tapered, vertical, T-topped, undercut, or have footings.
Traditionally, a sample was cleaved and examined with a scanning electron microscope (SEM) or similar device. The cross-section SEM method is typically slow, expensive, and destructive, whereas the critical dimension (CD) SEM method only provides one measurement number seen from the top of the feature.
Additionally, scatterometry, such as spectroscopic reflectometry and ellipsometry, is used to beam light on the structure and measure the reflected/diffracted beam. A commonly encountered problem in scatterometry is profile parameter correlation. For example, two or more of the profile parameters in the set of profile parameters that define a profile model may be correlated such that variation in one profile parameter produces a variation in the other correlated profile parameter. When determining the profile of an integrated circuit using scatterometry, this correlation between profile parameters can produce inaccurate results, meaning that the determined profile for the integrated circuit differs from the actual profile of the integrated circuit.